Main Page
Welcome to Francis Anwell's Yu - Gi - Oh Wiki! Francis Anwell's Yu - Gi - Oh Wiki is a website where "Francis Anwell" (the creator) gives out his ideas and info about Yu - Gi - Oh. He'll give as many tips, ideas and more... The Yu - Gi - Oh News :::::::: September 3, 2009 Yu-Gi-Oh! TRADING CARD GAME (TCG) fans will be racing to hobby and retail stores nationwide to be the first to uncover many hidden gems in Ancient Prophecy, the latest booster set from Konami Digital Entertainment, Inc. Ten never before seen exclusive cards making their world premiere are the cornerstone of this celebrated release. Ancient Prophecy introduces all new and exciting Spells, Traps and monster cards from all 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! TV series, including 'Arcana Knight Joker' from the original series and 'Armityle the Chaos Phantom' from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Cards like 'Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor,' 'Revival of the Immortals,' and the latest of the 5 Dragons: Luna�s 'Ancient Fairy Dragon' make Ancient Prophecy a formidable force for any Duelist smart enough to use its power. Ancient Prophecy is packed with some of the most powerful exclusive cards ever released, such as 'Card Guard' and 'Greed Grado.' Plus, it contains eight additional X-Saber cards, including the 'XX-Saber Gottoms' Synchro monster. Combined with the five X-Saber cards from the 2009 5D's Starter Deck released in June, they allow Duelists to build a new and exciting X-Saber themed Deck. But X-Sabers also have a lot of versatility, and monsters like 'X-Saber Airbellum' and 'XX-Saber Gottoms' go well with any Deck that�s packing Synchro monsters. Duelists can also add 11 new Koa'ki Meiru cards to their collection, including world premiere cards 'Koa'ki Meiru Ghoulungulate' and 'Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose,' plus new Blackwing monsters, Earthbound Immortals, Psychics, Tuners, Synchro monsters, and new cards used by their favorite characters on TV to boost their Decks and unleash crushing blows to their opponents. Ancient Prophecy is available now at hobby and retail stores nationwide for an approximate retail price of $3.99 per nine-card pack. ''What is Yu - Gi - Oh? 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' is a Japanese manga created by Kazuki Takahashi. It has spawned a franchise that includes multiple anime shows, a trading card game and numerous video games. Most of the incarnations of the franchise involve the fictional trading card game called ''Duel Monsters (originally known as Magic & Wizards), where each player uses cards to "duel" each other in a mock battle of fantasy "monsters". The Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game is the real world counterpart to this fictional game on which it is loosely based. The Story Yu-Gi-Oh! tells the tale of Yugi Mutou, a shorter-than-average high school student who was given the fragmented pieces of an ancient Egyptian artifact, the Millennium Puzzle, by his grandfather. Upon reassembling the Puzzle, he is possessed by another personality who is later revealed to be the spirit of a 3,000-year-old Pharaoh (5,000-years-old in the English anime) called Atem, with no memory of his own time. As the story goes on, the two of them (together with Yugi's friends), try to find the secret of the Pharaoh's lost memories and his name, with the Duel Monsters card game being an ever prevalent backdrop or plot device. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is set 10 years after the first series. It follows the story of Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki in the Japanese version), a young talented duelist who is given the card "Winged Kuriboh" by Yugi before Jaden's admission to Duel Academy (Duel Academia in the Japanese version), an elitist boarding school established by Seto Kaiba. Jaden (who receives low marks in his admission tests), is placed in the Slifer Red dormitory (Osiris Red), which is reserved for students with the lowest grades. The story goes on as Jaden faces challenges from different students in Duel Academy. He later finds himself entangled in a conflict related to the hidden secrets of the academy. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds is set in a distant future where the residents of the poverty-stricken town called Satellite provide the manpower to sustain a utopia called New Domino City (Neo Domino City in the Japanese version), a futuristic version of the city of Domino where some of the events of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! took place. The story centers around five characters known as Signers, who have birthmarks bearing one part of a monster called the Crimson Dragon (which saved the world in the past,from the Earthbound Immortals). The main character, named Yusei Fudo, is a Signer. Each Signer has a dragon monster. In later episodes, they fight Dark Signers—duelists who try to revive the Earthbound cards. The early chapters of Yu-Gi-Oh! feature a variety of different games; but from the Duelist Kingdom arc onwards, the focus is shifted to a card game called Duel Monsters. Duel Monsters is played using a holographic image system created by Seto Kaiba (following his first Shadow Game with Yugi). In the manga and first series anime, these were initially performed on tables, using holographic tubes, while the second series anime uses huge holographic fields. Starting with the Battle City arc, (as well as the series that followed), duels are performed using portable Duel Disks, invented by Seto Kaiba, which allows duels to happen anywhere. Category:Browse